The Twelve Pains of Starcraft
by Book-Master
Summary: Ummmm, another warped idea from me 00.. RR!


0_0, my own warped idea of the Twelve Days of Christmas... In Starcraft perspective  
  
_________________________________________________________________  
  
  
The Twelve Pains of Starcraft  
--------------------------------  
  
  
  
Chorus:  
The first thing of Starcraft that's such a pain to me:  
Is waiting for Starcraft 3.  
  
The second thing of Starcraft that's such a pain to me:  
Duke: Blowing up the Zerg,  
Chorus: And waiting for Starcraft 3.  
  
The third thing of Starcraft that's such a pain to me:  
Raynor(Drinking): Hangovers,  
Duke: Blowing up the Zerg,  
Chorus: And waiting for Starcraft 3..  
  
The fourth thing of Starcraft that's such a pain to me:  
Mengsk: Sending up reserves,  
Raynor(Still Drinking): Hangovers,  
Duke: Blowing up the Zerg,  
Chorus: And waiting for Starcraft 3.  
  
The fifth thing of Starcraft that's such a pain to me:  
Five damaged ships!!  
Mengsk: Sending Christmas cards,  
Raynor(Yep, still drinking): Hangovers,  
Duke: Blowing up the Zerg,  
Chorus: And waiting for Starcraft 3.  
  
The sixth thing of Starcraft that's such a pain to me:  
Kerrigen: Facing my minions,  
Chorus: Five damaged ships,  
Mengsk: Oh, I hate those allied planets,  
Raynor(Uhhh, still drinking): Hangovers,  
Duke: Blowing up the Zerg,  
Chorus: And waiting for Starcraft 3.  
  
The seventh thing of Starcraft that's such a pain to me:  
Duran: The raising of Hybrids,  
Kerrigen: Facing my minions,  
Chorus: Five damaged ships,  
Mengsk: Sending up reserves,  
Raynor(Half Drunk): Oh, Jeez!  
Duke: I'm trying to blow up these Zerg!  
Chorus: And waiting for Starcraft 3.  
  
The eighth thing of Starcraft that's such a pain to me:  
Stukov: I WANNA PSY-DISRUPTER FOR CHRISTMAS!  
Duran: Hybrids, And what do you mean, "your minions"?!?  
Chorus: Five damaged ships,  
Mengsk: Oh, sending up these reserves,  
Raynor(Half Drunk): Edith, get me a beer, huh?  
Duke: What we have no more air cover?!?  
Chorus: And waiting for Starcraft 3.  
  
The ninth thing of Starcraft that's such a pain to me:  
Zaretul: No cooperation,  
Stukov: GIRARD, I WANT I WANT A CIGAR!!  
Duran: Hybrids!  
Kerrigen: Facing my minions,  
Chorus: Five damaged ships,  
Mengsk: OH, sending up more reserves  
Raynor(Half drunk): Hangovers,  
Duke: Now why the hell aren't we nuking?!?  
Chorus: And waiting for Starcraft 3.  
  
The tenth thing of Starcraft that's such a pain to me:  
Raszagall: saving the Dark Templar,  
Zaretul: No cooperation,  
Stukov: GIVE ME SOMETHING'!!!!  
Duran: Raise yourselves, ya bums!!!  
Kerrigen (sobbing): Oh, facing my minions,  
Chorus: Five damaged ships,  
Mengsk: Yo, ho! Sending up reserves,  
Raynor(Totally drunk): Oh, Jeez, look at this!  
Duke: One tank blows up, they ALL blow up!!!  
Chorus: And waiting for Starcraft 3.  
  
The eleventh thing of Starcraft that's such a pain to me:  
Tassadar: Reading Starcraft Interviews,  
Raszagall: Saving the Dark Templar  
Zaretul: No cooperation,  
Stukov: I HAVE TO USE THE BATHROOM!!!!  
Duran: DAMN, these Hybrids!!  
Kerrigen (sobbing): Their all morons! I hate them!  
Chorus: Five damaged ships,  
Mengsk: Oh, I don't even KNOW half these planets!  
Raynor(Still drunk): Oh, who's got the toilet paper?  
Duke: Get some Dropships!! I blew it again!!!  
Chorus: And waiting for Starcraft 3.  
  
The twelfth thing of Starcraft that's such a pain to me:  
A few Marines: Singing stupid Carols,  
Tassadar: Reading Starcraft Interviews,  
Raszagall: Saving the Dark Templar  
Zaretul: No cooperation?  
Stukov: WAAAAAAH!!!! WAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!  
Duran: OH, geese, HYBRIDS!!!!  
Kerrigen: Gotta gett'em dinner!  
Chorus: Five damaged ships,  
Mengsk: I'm not sending them this time, that's it!  
Raynor(Gone nuts): Shut up, you!  
Duke: FINE!! If you're so smart, YOU BLOW UP THE ZERG!!!!!  
Chorus: And waiting for Starcraft 3.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE, done. That was fun.0_0, I think I get crazier with every song I write. R/R!!!!   
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 


End file.
